Elbone
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Elbone is a character appearing in the children's television series, Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Getting along with Dragons Elbone meets the new residents of Huttsgalor in "The Nest" - two new humans and four dragons. At first he is so shocked that he almost falls off his ship's mast while repairing it. Cutter, a Relentless Razorwing, comes to his aid by firing spikes on the mast to form a ladder so Elbone could safely get down. Later, Cutter comes to the rescue again, by cleaving a flying log in two that was about to crash into Elbone's House Boat. Elbone tries a new way to earn a living in "Deep Trouble" - mapping the Maze Caves. He enters the caves with no experience and becomes lost for about a day and a half. The Rescue Riders eventually find him, and rescue him in the nick of time before the cave floods with rising tide water. He also gains a 'friend', his pet rock, Rocky. Unbeknownst to him, Elbone barely avoids being squashed by a run-away Belzium boulder in "Heavy Metal". He bends down to pick up a pine cone to eat, as the Rescue Riders divert away the boulder and are gone before he realizes they were there. Elbone seeks the help of the Rescue Riders at The Roost in "Iced Out", but only finds Aggro. After he explains that he found a dragon egg frozen in ice, she snatches him up and carries him back to Huttsgalor's icy region. Elbone has been in that area to try out a new business venture in ice sculptures. They find the egg and release it from the ice, only to get stuck on a slab of ice floating down an equally icy river. Aggro is sensitive to the cold, and is unable to fly or produce flame. Despite not being able to understand dragon speech, Elbone and Aggro manage to communicate and try various things to get to safety, as well as welcome a new Hideous Heatwing that hatched from the egg. Despite their efforts, the trio nearly fall over a tall waterfall, but are saved at the last moment when the hatchling is able to shoot fireballs into the air and signal to the Rescue Riders searching overhead. Having been rescued, Elbone warms up at the Roost and thaws his toes. Elbone tried out another business venture as a 'flowerist' selling plants and flowers as decorations in "Slobber Power". He hiked to the dangerous Thornbane Valley to collect specimens. He found a plant he dubbed 'Purple Haggis', and unbeknownst to him, avoided its carnivorous bite on numerous occasions. Also unknown to him, some of the Rescue Riders followed him into the forest to keep him out of trouble. Unfortunately they weren't able to stop him from getting caught in Tangle Vine, and get caught themselves. Ultimately, the newly hatched Slobber Smelter, Sizzle, frees them all with his acidic drool. Burple carried him home. Later, Chief Duggard stopped by his flower stand to buy a flower. He decided on the Purple Haggis, but before Elbone can complete the transaction, the Purple Haggis bites Duggard in the rear. Elbone quickly packed up shop and slipped away. In "Grumblegard, Part 1", Elbone started a glass business, which quickly ended when all his products were destroyed by the Baby Shriekscales' scream. Elbone's house boat gets blown out to sea, when a large angry dragon used wind blasts to attack Huttsgalor in "Grumblegard, Part 2". The large dragon gave an ultimatum that if the Rescue Riders didn't leave he would blow Huttsgalor into the sea. Despite that, Elbone stood up for the Riders and gave them his support. New Adventures'' Physical Appearance Elbone wears a light brown short-sleeved tunic with a cream colored undershirt, black trousers, and brown boots. He has an "Arsenio" haircut, and wears a rope belt around his waist. He has a sparse scruffy beard, possibly indicating a young adult age range. In the episode "Iced Out", Elbone reveals that he has eleven toes. Personality Elbone is friendly and optimistic. He likes to come up with new ideas, and might focus on them as his job for a while, before they somehow fail and he moves onto something new. He has not yet accepted that he is good at fishing, and seeks constantly to move away from that career path. Relationships Dak Elbone and Dak quickly became friends when Dak and the Rescue Riders moved to Huttsgalor. Duggard Duggard is Elbone's chief, and though he knows Elbone will always lend a helping hand, he is at times annoyed by how often he changes occupations in the village. Aggro When they're stuck together on an iceberg, Elbone and Aggro are able to find a way to communicate together to get out of the situation, despite him not being able to speak dragon. The shared situation bonded them for a long time after. Cutter Despite Elbone's initial reaction seeing the dragons, Cutter's assistance preventing him from falling quickly warms him to their presence. Appearances Trivia Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Viking Category:Bearded Vikings